


You Call The Shots Babe (I just wanna be yours)

by Sereiin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, Sibling Rivalry, tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sereiin/pseuds/Sereiin
Summary: Levi and Mikasa are the new kids in town. They both seem to have fallen for their attractive next door neighbor, Eren. Now these two siblings have never seen eye to eye, but with the addition of their new crush, things get even wilder and a hilarious rivalry ensues. Who will win Eren's heart? And at what cost?(The highly ((probably not)) anticipated rewrite of RUM!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody is going to remember this old thing but...I decided to revive it! And remake it. Which is gonna be a process ughhh

_I have no control.  
  
_ Levi Ackerman couldn’t believe how low he had sunken. Low enough to lie on the floor. The dusty ass floor that one could argue isn’t even that dusty, but he’d tell them to shut the fuck up anyway because nothing is ever clean unless _he_ says it is.  
  
“Big brother.” Mikasa nudged his sprawled form with her foot.  
  
He didn’t bother with a respone.  
  
“Levi!” She kicked him this time.  
  
“Ngh,” he grumbled.  
  
“Levi you fucking prick.” Another kick.  
  
“Just leave me here to die, Mika,” he groaned into the floor.  
  
“You fucking shortass, get up!” She yanked at his hair.  
  
Levi hissed in pain and slapped her hands away. He sat up and glowered at her. “Mikasa, I will. Fuck. You. Up.”  
  
She rolled her eyes at him which Levi didn’t appreciate one bit. “Mom wants you to set the table.”  
  
“Mom can go fuck herself,” he said.  
  
“Heard that!” The shrill voice of their mother called from the kitchen.  
  
“Good, you old hag!”  
  
“Why are you being so pissy, or should I say, pisser than usual?” Mikasa asked with a raised brow.  
  
Levi didn’t bother answering. She fucking _knew_ why. They all did. Being forced to move hours upon hours away from his hometown, leaving behind all he’s ever known...and all before he was due to start senior year? He figured it wasn’t wrong to be pissed.  
  
He ever really cared about school anyway, but It’d have been nice to graduate with his friends/ It would have been nice and familiar.  
  
But then his father got a promotion and the company moved and change bitchslapped him across the face and dragged him cross country.  
  
“You know what, Levi? I think I understand what you’re feeling,” Mikasa said.  
  
Levi narrowed his eyes, daring her to start getting sappy now.  
  
“I would be angry too, if I was that short.” She started fucking snickering.  
  
Levi’s left eye twitched without his approval. “ _Fuckin_ brat-”  
  
“Mom!” Mikasa ran away screaming before Levi could land a punch on her.  
  
“Tch.”  
  
_xxx  
  
_ Levi hated eating dinner with his family.  
  
He’d rather be in front of the tv or just peacefully left alone to his meal instead of being forced to talk. Plus, his mother always scowled at him to put his phone away, his father chewed like a pig and Mikasa was all dainty and ladylike up until the moment she decided to burp right into his fucking ear.  
  
Levi shoot a pea at her swooshy black hair that she never lets anyone touch. Not after he cut her ponytail off a few months back.  
  
Her hair used to reach her ass and now it was barely past her chin. Serves her right for letting her cat piss on his leather jacket.  
  
Speaking of that devil cat…  
  
“Yuki, you fucking bitch,” Levi hissed at the white furball clawing up his leg, begging for food like a fucking dog.  
  
“Leave Yuki alone,” Mikasa ordered with a glare and waggled her fork like a threat.  
  
“Levi, don’t pester the cat, she just likes you,” his mother said.  
  
Levi looked down at the little white ball of fur who proceeded to show her fangs and hiss.  
  
“Right.”  
  
_xxx  
_ The new house wasn’t all that bad.  
  
It was fairly large, modern build, nice neighborhood.  
  
Levi’s room was across from Mikasa’s. Everything was pretty much already set into place, just a couple suitcases left to unpack.  
  
“So this is home now,” Levi muttered to himself as he flopped back on the bed and stared at the bland white ceiling.  
  
“Levi?” Mikasa knocked on the closed bedroom door.  
  
“Fuck off!” Levi called, knowing she would ignore him anyway.  
  
He didn’t pay her any mind until she came over to the bed and sat down right on his stomach with a harsh bounce.  
  
“What the fuck, don’t sit on me!” He struggled to push her off. Mikasa had always been thin, but she works out about as much as he did--in fact, they were always pushing each other. Muscle really is heavier than fat. “Mika, get your fat ass off of me!”  
  
She finally relented and rolled to the other side of the bed.  
  
“ _What_ do you want?” he asked in annoyance.  
  
Mikasa frowned and stared at him for a couple seconds with her dark colored eyes. “Are you alright?” she asked.  
  
“Of course I am,” Levi immediately replied, “Why the fuck wouldn’t I be and why do you care?”  
  
“I don’t,” Mikasa scoffed, “but Isabel does and she won’t stop texting me. She says you’ve been acting like a bitch and now you won’t even respond to her _or_ Farlan.”  
  
“That’s because they annoy the fuck out of me. Tell that brat I’m fine and I’ll text her tomorrow when I’m not so tired.”  
  
It’s not like he really cared about friendships and whatnot, but not having those two by his side is gonna feel real weird. They were childhood friends, his best friends to be honest, and it’s like he didn’t have a single memory that doesn’t involve them in it.  
  
“Aw, miss your friends already, Wittle Wevi?” Mikasa teased, even having the nerve to pinch his cheek.  
  
“No.” Maybe.  
  
“I think someone’s lyyying,” she said in a singsong voice.  
  
“Get the fuck out of my room!”  
  
“No.”  
  
Levi sighed. Why must his sister be so difficult? “Don’t you hate Isabel by the way?”  
  
When Mikasa was little, she would get mad that Isabel called him ‘big bro’ since she claimed that only _she_ was his real sister and that Levi couldn’t be anyone else’s big brother.  
  
Then Isabel would laugh and say she’s been using that nickname since she could speak.  
  
And then Mikasa would get mad, start wailing and bite someone.  
  
“I got over that like fifty years ago,” Mikasa said.  
  
“Right, _little sister_.”  
  
“Shut up.” She flicked his nose.  
  
“I will smother you with a pillow, brat!”  
  
_xxx  
  
_ Levi woke up the next morning around ten.  
  
It was Sunday. He’d be starting school tomorrow.  
  
The thought didn’t please him. And he refused to admit it made him nervous.  
  
He walked to the bathroom down the hall only to find it locked.  
  
“Mika, I gotta piss!” He pounded on the door.  
  
“Hold on a sec!” Mikasa yelled back.  
  
“Hurry up! What are you doing in there anyway, waxing your mustache?”  
  
“You’re just jealous you can’t grow facial hair, runt!”  
  
“So you admit you have one?!”  
  
“Fuck! Off!”  
  
_xxx  
  
_ Once Levi was showered and all pretty and primped, it was going on noon.  
  
He threw some pizza rolls in the microwave since the fridge was poorly stocked and plopped down on the couch to browse Netflix.  
  
His parents were out, leaving only him and Mika home. Oh, and that bitch Yuki was lurking around here somewhere too. Probably ready to attack him, fangs bared and claws up.  
  
Levi was trying to decide between two equally shitty horror movies when the doorbell rang.  
  
“Mika, door!” Levi called.  
  
“You are _right_ there!” Mikasa sighed, completely exasperated as she walked past him to the foyer.  
  
“Your point?” Levi raised an eyebrow, didn’t bother looking away from the tv.  
  
He heard the door open and his sister greeting someone politely.  
  
He heard a voice, sounded like a guy, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying other than something along the lines of, “my mom wanted me to bring these over.”  
  
He heard the front door close--at this point he’s decided to watch some movie about demonic possession that-get this- _actually_ happened. Yeah, whatever.  
  
He heard footsteps coming towards the living room. Whoever it was, Mikasa had invited the fucker inside. Great, they were probably trekking dirt inside.  
  
“Levi,” Mikasa called when he didn’t even bother looking away from the tv as she and her guest entered.  
  
“Ung?” he grunted, still watching tv mindlessly, part of him wondering if the pizza rolls were ready. Of course they were, it’d be ages.  
  
“He’s always like this,” Mikasa mutters to her guest.  
  
Levi was about to give her shit for that, but then he heard a light chuckle. It was warm, boyish and _cute_.  
  
Levi finally looked up and gave his attention to his sister and her guest. The remote slipped from his hand as he stared with wide eyes.  
  
_Fuck me,_ was all he could think. Like literally, fuck him six ways to Sunday. The guy standing next to Mikasa was gorgeous. A little taller than her height- which Levi thought was like 5 foot 7 or something- and he had this messy brown hair that Levi had the sudden urge to touch and see if it was as soft as it looked. Tan skin, boyish smile on his kissable looking lips. But what really struck him were those eyes...blueish green and wide enough to swallow him in.  
  
“Levi, this is Eren,” Mikasa introduced, “and Eren this is my douchebag of an older brother.”  
  
Eren chuckled again. “Nice to meet you,” he told Levi.  
  
Levi nearly blushed. He wanted to slap himself. He never acted like this. “Likewise,” was all he muttered.  
  
“Eren brought over some brownies for us,” Mikasa said as held up a clear platter with a shit ton of moist delicious looking brownies covered in chocolate frost wrapped up with saran wrap.  
  
“My mother made them to welcome the new neighbors. We live right next door by the way. She wanted to come say hi, but she had to run to work. Told me to invite you guys to our annual Halloween party next week. Everybody in the neighborhood usually comes,” Eren said.  
  
“Sounds fun,” Mikasa said.  
  
Levi scowled when he noticed the way her eyes got all big when she looked at Eren, her usual bitch face melting into a coy smile.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. He had called first dibs so his sister better step off his man.  
  
“I’ll let the parentals know,” Levi assured Eren.  
  
Eren nodded with a smile.  
  
“Eren’s a sophomore, like me,” Mikasa said.  
  
So they’d probably have classes together? Just great. “Cool.”  
  
“Are you a freshman, Levi?” Eren asked innocently.  
  
Levi glared at him. Eren was really fucking lucky he was cute. “I’m a _senior_ ,” Levi snapped.  
Eren paled at his tone. But then he was back to grinning again. “Really? That’s cool. I mean I guess I thought since you were so shor-”  
  
Mikasa elbowed Eren in the gut for which Levi was grateful. Any further and it didn’t matter how cute he was, Levi would’ve put him on his ass.  
  
He grimaced a little but seemed to get the hint and promptly shut up.  
  
“We should all walk to school together tomorrow. I can give you guys a tour so you can get familiar with the place,” Eren suggested.  
  
“Sure, I’d love that,” Mikasa was quick to answer.  
  
“Whatever,” Levi said. He refused to be as obvious as his lame ass sister.  
  
“Cool.” Eren grinned.  
  
_xxx  
  
_ Eren stuck around for a few minutes until he checked the time and said he had to go meet up with some friends.  
  
“You’re so obvious,” Levi told his sister as she sat down next to him on the couch after walking Eren out.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said in this haughty tone that told him she obviously knew what he was fucking talking about.  
  
“You were practically drooling over him.”  
  
“So what? He’s hot.”

Levi couldn’t exactly argue that.  
  
“And I saw the way you were looking at him too, Levi. You only _think_ you’re slick,” she told him.  
  
“Really?” Levi snorted.  
  
“You had that twinkle in your usually cold dead eyes. Just know this, _Shorty_ , Eren is mine,” she stated.  
  
“Hoh? _Yours_? Does that sound like a challenge?” Levi taunted. “It really does, Mikasa.”  
  
“He’s too young for you!” she retorted.  
  
“It’s not illegal!”  
  
“He’s probably straight!”  
  
“ _You_ don’t know that!”  
  
“He probably doesn’t like short people!”  
  
“Are you really gonna keep making fun of my height? So what if I’m five foot three? You’re five foot a _bitch_!”  
  
“Excuse you?!”  
  
“You wanna test me, brat?!”  
  
“ _Bring_ it.”  
  
_xxx  
  
_ “I can’t believe you two!”  
  
“I thought it’d be different when we moved, maybe the experience would bring you guys closer together but…”  
  
“Why are there claw marks in your clothes?”  
  
“Mikasa, was it really necessary to throw my expensive vase from Japan? Do you know how much that…”  
  
“You could’ve been hurt! Worse than you already are!”  
  
“Who ripped the curtains off the windows?”  
  
“And who _broke_ the flatscreen?”  
  
“I’d ground you both if I thought you’d even listen to me.”  
  
“Just…”  
  
“Go to yours rooms!” both their parents yelled at the same time.  
  
“Nice going!” Levi spat at Mikasa.  
  
“Same!” She glared at him with gritted teeth.  
  
_Oh, the game has just started little sister._  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the new kids first day at school. What does it hold in store?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited because who wants to rewrite a story AND edit? No one

When Monday rolled around, Levi wasn’t sure whether to feel excited or pissed the fuck off.  
  
Right now he’d say he was a mixture of the two. Excited to see Eren again, but also dreading school. Fuck school, nobody likes it and that a fact.  
  
“Levi, eat something,” his mother tells him.  
  
“I never eat breakfast,” he reminded her. The only thing he ingests in the morning is coffee. He had become fond of it ever since his mother put him on a ‘tea’ band. She thought he had an obsession…   
  
He sipped at his peppermint mocha flavored coffee and contemplated death. Mornings sucked.  
  
“Morning,” Mikasa practically sang as she skipped into the kitchen.  
  
“Good morning, Darling.” Her mother kissed her forehead.  
  
Levi glanced at his sister over the rim of his coffee mug. “Isn’t that outfit a little too slutty for your first day of school? And just slutty in general?” Levi questioned.  
  
She was wearing a miniskirt. In autumn. And okay, maybe it wasn’t _too_ breezy outside for late October, but still. He knew she was just trying to impress a certain somebody. And he didn’t like it.  
  
“Levi!” His mother smacked the back of his head.  
  
Levi hardly flinched. “Hey! I’m just worried that she’ll catch a cold dressed like that. It’s fall and it just keeps getting chillier outside, especially since it was raining last night.”  
  
“Well, he does have a point.”  
  
Mikasa rolled her eyes. “I’ll be fine.”  
  
Levi sighed and got up from his spot at the kitchen counter to put his mug in the sink.  
  
“Levi, aren’t those skinny jeans a little tight? If you even had any, I’d be worried that your little balls were being crushed.” Mikasa snorted.  
  
The hair on the back of Levi’s neck bristled like fucking Yuki does whenever someone steps on her tail. His hands balled into fists. “I’ll have you know, these jeans make my ass look _spectacualr_!”  
  
“Sure they-”  
  
“Could you two _not_ do this? It’s not even eight yet.”  
  
“Mind your own business.”  
  
“He always start it!”  
  
_xxx  
  
_ “Hey Levi, Mikasa,” Eren greeted when they met up with him at the end of the street.  
  
“Good morning, Eren!”  
  
Levi wanted to roll his eyes. Did she have to sound so enthused? Obvious bitch.  
  
“Morning,” he muttered.   
  
Eren grinned that blinding fucking grin that made Levi’s heart almost stop. Levi cursed under his breath and looked away.  
  
“We should probably get going if we want to make it there in time to show you two around before class starts,” he said.  
  
Levi nodded and the three of them began their walk to the local high school.  
  
“Aren’t you cold Mikasa?” Eren asked with a hint of concern, apparently barely realizing Mikasa’s ridiculous fucking skirt.  
  
“No, I’m fine,” she assured him; smiling coyly.  
  
Levi wanted to gag.  
  
“Are you sure?” Eren bit his bottom lip in worry.  
  
Levi thought those pretty lips of his would look even prettier wrapped around his co-  
  
“Here, why don’t you take my scarf at least. It’ll make me feel better.” Levi’s attention snapped to Eren as he said this. He took off the red scarf he was wearing and began to wrap it around Mikasa.  
  
Levi once again wanted to hurl at the face his sister was making. Were those fucking tears in her eyes?  
  
“Thank you. That’s really sweet.”  
  
“It would suck if you got a cold your first week here.”  
  
Levi had just about enough of it. “Can we get a fucking move on, brats? I wanna get this day over with.”  
  
_xxx  
  
_ “Oh that’s cool, Mikasa and I have chemistry and History together,” Eren said as they all looked over their schedules.  
  
“Yeah totally cool,” Levi grumbled.  
  
“And we all have the same lunch.”  
  
That cheered Levi up some.  
  
“I can introduce you to some of my friends then...speaking of which, hey Horseface!” He called out to some douchebag looking jock wearing a letterman jacket.  
  
The guy had obvious highlights in his hair and a long looking face. Levi could definitely make out the resemblance to his nickname.  
  
“Jaeger, stop fucking calling me that!” He slammed his locker shut and walked over to the trio.  
  
“This asshole here is Jean. Jean, this is Mikasa and her brother Levi,” Eren introduced. “They’re my new next door neighbors.”  
  
“Nice to meet you both. Sorry you have to live next to such a bastard,” Jean said, though he was mostly glaring at Eren as he said this.  
  
But then his gaze shifted to Mikasa. Levi swore he could pinpoint the exact moment Jean’s little heart stuttered and popped. His eyes widened and fuck, the kid was blushing. Sickening.  
  
“You...uh...y-you have really p-pretty hair,” he stuttered.  
  
Mikasa just gave him her usual bitch face.  
  
“I mean it’s just so black a-and silky looking...I’ve never seen anything like it before.”  
  
Holy fuck Levi was stuck between holding in laughter and wanting to drop to the floor with the pure cringe the poor kid was putting out.  
“Jean, you’re...you’re really fucking creepy,” Eren muttered.  
  
“My sister’s not into horses,” Levi decided to speak up.  
  
“Beastiality is wrong,” Mikasa agreed as she nodded her head eagerly.  
  
Jean just stared at all three of them for a moment. “You guys are assholes,” he muttered in an accepting tone and turned and walked away.  
  
“That was great!” Eren laughed.  
  
_xxx  
  
_ Levi walked into first period already in the mood for a nap.  
  
He had some bullshit science class.  
  
He sat down at the black topped tables placed at the back of the classroom. He noticed people watching him from the moment he stepped in the door, following his every move.  
  
How annoying.  
  
Some girls a few seats in front of him were huddled together and whispering. They peeked back at him every so often.  
  
He sighed and started messing around on his phone for lack of anything better to do.  
  
“Hey are you new here?” Some girl came up to perch on the edge of his desk. She had black hair gathered into braided pigtails and dull brown eyes.  
  
_Well no shit_ , was what he wanted to say. But he was much more polite than that. “I like dick,” he told her and then went back to looking at his phone.  
  
She stared in shock for a second, and then walked back to her seat in utter dejection.  
  
A few minutes later the chair beside him scrapped against the floor. Someone sat down.  
  
He didn’t bother paying them any attention until he could literally feel them breathing _right up_ his fucking neck.  
  
He looked over his shoulder to find some guys face dangerously close to his own. He heard the strangest sound, and the look on his face...this guy was fucking _sniffing_ him.  
  
Levi pushed him away. “Dude!”  
  
He fell to the floor with a crash. He looked up with a weird smirk on his face.  
  
“I’ll give you something to fucking smirk about.” Levi huffed as he stood up and made his way over to fucking pummel his ass.  
  
“Hey you’re the new kid!” Before he got the chance, however, some crazy nutjob pounced right on his back.  
  
Bless his strength, if not for it he would’ve toppled over.  
  
“Get off me!” He flipped whoever the hell was clinging to him over his head and onto their back.  
  
“Owie!” The crazy person giggled.  
  
Girl or boy, Levi honestly couldn’t tell. They had messy reddish brown hair pulled into a high ponytail and geeky looking glasses.  
  
“What the _fuck_ are you?” Levi asked.  
  
“I’m Hanji Zoe! Nice to meet ya!” She bounced up and over to him. She stuck her hand out for a shake and he pointedly glared at it, lip curling in disgust. She shrugged and put it down, grin never faltering. “That’s Mike,” she jabbed her thumb in the weird guy’s direction, “he has a habit of sniffing people he’s just met. We call him the _bloodhound_ ,” she said this word as if it were prized title.  
  
“That’s pretty fucking weird.”  
  
“Aren’t we all!” Hanji threw her head back in laughter. “Anyways, what’s your name?” she asked.  
  
“Levi.”  
  
“Oh...doesn’t suit you. Hmm, is it alright if I call you pipsqueak?”  
  
“Is it alright if I stick my foot up your ass, Shitty glasses?”  
  
_xxx  
  
_

To his utter disappointment, Levi discovered he had practically all the same classes with Hanji excluding AP calculus and History.  
  
She dragged him around all day, not bothering to listen to his protests as she yapped on and on about the classrooms, the people, her science experiments and her advancement in the process of cloning her dog or whatever the fuck…He was exhausted by the time lunch rolled around.  
  
“So Levi, wanna sit with my friends and I?” Hanji asked. She didn’t bother giving him any time to answer and just tugged him along by the arm to a round table at the back of the cafe.  
  
“Erwin!” she greeted some tall ass guy already sitting.  
  
He was blond, built, and his eyebrows were extremely bushy.   
  
“This is Levi!” Hanji pushed him forward as he was busy trying to escape her clutches.  
  
“Nice to meet you Levi. I’m Erwin Smith, student body president.”  
  
Hoh? Was that supposed to impress him?  
  
“Levi!” He heard a honey-like voice call out. He whipped around so fast. Eren.  
  
“Got a lunch date? I see. Have Fun!” Hanji patted his shoulder.  
  
“You...you know Eren?” Erwin asked. Levi thought he kinda looked constipated.  
  
“He’s my neighbor.” Levi walked over to Eren who was standing near a much bigger table at the center of the cafe.  
  
“How’s your first day going?” Eren sounded genuinely curious.  
  
“Shitty,” Levi muttered. “A fucking nutjob took me under her wing.” He scowled as he looked back at Hanji with crossed arms.   
  
Eren followed his gaze. “Oh, Hanji? Yeah, she’s pretty eccentric. Nice enough though. Just don’t let her do any experiments on you,” he warned. He had a slight teasing twinkle in his bright green eyes.  
  
“Noted.”  
  
“Eren!” Mikasa’s shrill voice cut through Levi’s eardrums. She skipped over to them.  
  
“Oh...and Levi,” she sounded much less enthused.  
  
“Sis.”  
  
Eren asked her the same question of how her day’s been and she started chattering away like a bunny on fucking meth.  
  
Even after they got their food, she was still going.  
  
“...so I don’t really know what his problem is. He _headbutted_ this one student. Is that even legal?”  
  
“Mr. Shadis is a hardass. Or I guess he’s just plain crazy,” Eren said as he led the way to the table which was now occupied by what Levi guessed were his friends.  
  
They all stared as Levi and Mikasa sat down. Levi immediately took a seat next to Eren. The other side was already filled by some blonde girl. Mikasa shot him a dirty look and was forced to sit somewhere else. Levi smirked.  
  
“Eren, who’re they?” Some bald headed kid asked.  
  
“Levi and Mikasa.” Eren pointed them out respectively.

 

“Levi? Oh like the jean’s brand-” some girl started to say.  
  
“No, not like the jeans,” Levi said.  
  
Her brown eyes widened. “He’s kinda scary,” she whispered to the bald headed kid who nodded in agreement.  
  
“I know you though, you’re in my english class,” she told Mikasa. “You sold me out for eating chips!” she accused. Her eyes had narrowed like this was a horrible betrayal she could never forgive.  
  
“You were crunching so loud that it was disturbing my thought process,” Mikasa said.  
  
“What thought process?” Levi snickered.  
  
She stomped on his foot.  
  
“Are you both sophomores?” the blonde haired girl asked.  
  
“Nah, I have Levi in AP calculus,” some buff looking blond guy said. Looked like a typical meathead. “So he’s gotta be a senior. Yeah, I remember you. Sat in the back and wouldn’t stop scowling. I’m Reiner, this is Bertolt.” He nudged the guy next to him, tall and anxious looking with murky green eyes.  
  
Everybody took the time after that to introduce themselves.  
  
Levi knew he wouldn’t remember any of their names seeing as he didn’t care.  
  
_xxx  
  
_ Levi and his sister met up with Eren at the end of the school day to walk home together.  
  
“Armin’s gonna walk with us, I thought we could all hang over at my place,” Eren said.  
  
“Sounds fun,” Mikasa chirped.  
  
“Whatever.” Levi was still wondering who Armin was but then a little blonde boy with a bad bowl like haircut ran over to them yelling Eren’s name. Levi hardly recognized him ‘cause the boy had his face buried in a book all through lunch.  
  
_Coconut head_ , Levi snickered.  
  
_xxx  
  
_ Eren’s house was much like Levi’s own. Nothing special though nicely decorated.  
  
“My parents aren’t home yet,” Eren said.  
  
Eren left them to pick out a movie as he went to the kitchen to gather drinks and snacks.  
  
Levi whistled at the impressive movie collection lining the tall bookcase in the living room.  
  
“Do you need help, Eren?” Mikasa called.  
  
“Eager much,” Levi muttered.  
  
Mikasa nudged him in the ribs.  
  
“Nah it’s fine, I got it,” Eren yelled from the kitchen.  
  
“I, um, think this looks good.” Armin held up a rom-com.  
  
“It looks like a chick flick,” Levi deadpanned.  
  
Armin looked slightly like a frightened puppy.  
  
“I think I’m in the mood for horror,” Mikasa said. She had a slight smirk pulling at her lips. “Although I’ll admit sometimes I get a little scared. Might need someone to protect me.”  
  
So that was her angle? If she thought she was getting any ‘protection’ from Eren, Levi swore he would drop kick her right now.  
  
“I-I kind of don’t like scary movies,” Armin said.  
  
“Don’t be such a pussy, kid.”  
  
Armin was a second away from crying, Levi could tell. He didn’t feel bad.  
  
When Eren walked back into the room, he had his arms loaded with junk food and the previews were barely finishing up.  
  
The only available seat was at the end of the couch beside Armin. Levi was stuck on his other side. Levi was annoyed that the blond boy had chosen to sit so close to him, preventing him from reaching Eren.  
  
He faked a yawn, stretched and threw his arm over the back of the couch above Armin’s head and shifted to glare at him intently while Eren was busy dumping all the snacks on the coffee table.  
  
Armin shuddered under the icy glare. He scrambled to the edge of the couch, thus opening a seat for Eren _right beside_ Levi.  
  
Levi heard Mikasa huff.  
  
Eren plopped down besides Levi and Levi almost blushed ‘cause their thighs were touching. _Get your shit together Levi_.  
  
A few minutes into the movie and Levi wasn’t paying attention. He was much more focused on Eren and their close proximity.  
  
He stared out of the corner of his eye and watched Eren start to chew on a twizzler.  
  
Mikasa elbowed him in the gut while reaching for some chips.  
  
“Bitch,” he hissed under his breath.  
  
She glared and began to viciously crunch her food. _Disgusting.  
  
_ “Ahhh!” Armin’s scream made them all jump, Eren spilling the popcorn bowl in surprise, half a twizzler still hanging out his mouth.  
“Armin, you alright?” Eren asked.  
  
“Y-yeah, just peachy,” Armin muttered.  
  
A few more minutes passed and the kid was whimpering now.  
  
He turned and buried his head in Eren’s shoulder. Eren started patting his hair as his eyes trailed on the film.  
  
Levi heard Mikasa’s loud crunching stop. She was glaring at Armin like he wronged her. Like he ran over Yuki or something. Levi didn’t want to admit it, but he was clearly glaring too. Eren was just oblivious as he continued to pat his little blond pet. _Disgusting_ , Levi thought again.  
  
He heard Mikasa sniffle next to him. And then a whimper.   
  
Levi raised an eyebrow. She sounded like…  
  
Mikasa started wailing and Levi instantly knew she was faking her tears. She never cried. She was the devil.  
  
“Mika, what the fuck?” Levi questioned.  
  
“There’s just...s-so much _blood_ and h-how could they…”  
  
This bitch, pretending to be scared. All so Eren could comfort her. Over Levi’s dead fucking body.  
  
“Mikasa, are you-”  
  
Levi cut Eren off, “She’s fine, right sis?” He pulled Mikasa by the shoulders and forced her to bury her face in his neck. He patted her head gently. He hoped he looked the part of a dotting big brother.  
  
She struggled against him, trying to get away but he only tightened his grip. _I hope it hurts_.  
  
“You know, maybe we should watch something else?” Eren suggested.  
  
“Yes!” Armin sobbed.  
  
“ _Thank_ god,” Mikasa grumbled as she shoved Levi away.  
  
Eren got up to put the lame rom-com on.  
  
When he sat back down, everything was relatively normal.  
  
Armin kept his hands to himself and was watching the movie with a dumb cheerful smile on his face. Mikasa stopped with her crying and passive aggressive chewing.  
  
Thirty minutes into the movie and Levi decided that it was utter shit.   
  
He yawned, closed his eyes and then decided to feign sleep. He let his head slowly fall to his side, resting against Eren’s shoulder.  
  
Eren didn’t even tense. Just let him stay there nuzzled into his side.  
  
_He smells like sunshine_ , Levi thought. _What a ridiculous thought.  
  
_ Before he knew it, he actually fell asleep.  
  
_xxx  
  
_ “Levi!” He woke up to Mikasa shouting in his ear and then she fucking pushed him.  
  
His body hit the plush carpet with a thud. “Ugh?”  
  
Levi scrubbed at his bleary eyes and looked up just as Eren walked into the room holding a can of soda. “You alright?”  
  
“Totally,” Levi muttered, voice raspy with sleep. Mika was a total bitch.  
  
“We should probably get going, mom wanted us to help with dinner,” Mikasa said.  
  
She didn’t even let Levi say goodbye to Eren or even the blond little coconut sitting by the sofa reading yet another book--maybe it was the same book?  
  
“Mom’s not even home,” Levi said as she dragged him all the way next door, up the empty driveway and into the house, slamming the door behind them.  
  
“Shut up,” Mikasa hissed. Her nails were digging into his skin.   
  
“Fuck, Mika, chill the hell out.” Levi yanked his arm away and went into the living room just to escape her presence.  
  
She followed him and then stomped upstairs. “This isn’t over!” She yelled over her shoulder.  
  
“What’d I do?” He asked innocently.  
  
“You _know_ what you did!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
